futurefandomcom-20200229-history
South Asia regional war (2021-2073)
South Asia regional war (2021-2073) ,was a conflict centered mostly in Pakistan,with spillovers occurring in India,Afghanistan and Iran.The war was mostly fought between a coalition consisting of NATO,India,Afghan government ,and the newly formed Republic of Iran(ROI),against initially the Pakistani army and its aligned Islamist militias,and then in the second phase of the war ,the Jihad states of Pakistan. Background Pakistan: In the beginning of the 2020s ,Pakistan was plunged into a water crisis.Protests arose throughout the country against the government. Islamists and hard-line Islamic parties took part in the demonstrations as well.Some demonstrations evolved into rioting ,and in some cases gun fights with government forces.Some rural parts of the country,mostly in Baluchistan and FATA ,were taken over by Islamist militants ,supported by the locals .Parts of the country gradually became unstable ,with parts of the country falling to Islamists . The Pakistani army moved against these militias in 21 December 2020,but became fractured ,with parts of the army breaking off and siding with the militants .Some army General and commanders blamed the whole situation on the government .The situation intensely escalated when General Ghani (a General aligned with Islamists) did a coup on the government in 17 February 2021,overthrowing Prime Minister Imran Khan.At this point ,Ghani became military dictator ,and fought against the other army faction as well. Iran: The Republic of Iran (ROI) was established on 12 November 2019 ,in the aftermath of the Second Iranian Revolution,where the Islamic Republic of Iran (IRI) was overthrown by secular democratic forces .The Mullahs were tried and imprisoned for their crimes. Reza Pahlavi ,the son of Mohammad Reza Pahlavi was elected the first President of Iran.The second revolution shook the Muslim world ,with the Saudis becoming worried that the West would replace them with Iran.Pakistan increasingly became worried that there was a Western-allied country bordering it.Many Muslim clerics,throughout the Muslim world declared Iranians as 'apostates' ,as many Iranians converted away from Islam after the revolution.Iran also based its constitution on democracy and secularism,but not Sharia law. Clerics ,especially in Saudi Arabia and Pakistan,issued fatwas condemning Iran as a 'apostate nation',some even went as far as to call for the death of the Iranian nation.Iran began having friendly relations with the West ,Israel,and India ,which only infuriated religious hardliners even more. Military intervention (12th March-25th April 2021) The international community became concerned for Pakistan's' stability.The US,NATO,and India decided , to put together* invading Pakistan and forcefully disarm of nuclear weapons ,before various Islamists can capture and use them.Pakistan is a very hyper-Islamic country with some a wide spectrum of Islamic zealots,from terror groups ,to political parties.The US and NATO started shipping and flying troops to Iran and Afghanistan to prepare for the invasion.A 100,00 NATO troops were in Afghanistan alone,with 5000 in Iran.US/NATO were to invade from Afghanistan into Pakistan,and the Indians were to invade from the east.India contributed 100,00 troops as well. The invasion began with special forces units,from the SAS,Navy SEALs and Delta force ,parachuting on top of Pakistani nuclear facilities to secure the nukes.With air support from the coalition to provide cover.Many Pakistani army bases suddenly became under intense aerial bombardment from B-52,B-1 ,and B2 bombers.The main invasion force then invaded Pakistan from the east and west on 12th March 2021.The invasion force came into stiff and heavy resistance from the Pakistani army ,and Islamic militants alike.The invasion force came into stiff and heavy resistance from the Pakistani army ,and Islamic militants alike.IEDs were used,as well as guerrilla tactics ,and armored car bombs.Nonetheless,the coalition managed to capture all main roads connected to the nuclear facilities,with the Pakistani army totally breaking apart .All 150 nuclear warheads were trucked out of Pakistan to India and Iran. President Trump did not want to nation build ,stabilize,and occupy Pakistan 'for decades on end ,as the time and effort would be too much.Other coalition partners agreed with this ,and foreign forces pulled out of Pakistan on 25th April 2021 after the nuclear stockpile had been carefully erected out. Rise of the Jihad-states of Pakistan (17th May 2021-3rd Jan 2022) Category:Wars Category:South Asia